Of Angels and High School
by CastheSassmaster
Summary: Destiel High School AU. The angels are having to go to high school to learn how to be more mortal. Castiel is stuck with the four archangel as one garrison. He now has to survive high school, survive over bearing powerful celestial big brothers, and his new found crush on a certain green eyed boy. Can he keep being and angel a secret or will he break from under the pressure.
1. High Schoolyay

**New Story! Alright I know I should Update my other stories but come on guys this has been stuck in my head all day! Plus I'm on a Supernatural kick so screw it!**

**I don't own anything.**

**This was going to be Hell**

I could not understand my father's idea, how going to high school with humans would help my family think and be more mortal, but alas here I am in this place. We were stretched, all my brothers, sisters, and I, across the world and me and my chosen garrison by father happened to land in Kansas, United States. Being the youngest angel father thought it was appropriate to put me with the oldest, how mistaken he was. This was my own version of hell; yes I love my family, I do truly but being with the most powerful celestial beings, one which happened to have raised me and one who happened to be Satan, one would say that I am not practically thrilled. Seeing as it is though I am the youngest father probably thought the archangels would be less likely trying to kill each other and more likely being over bearing with me. Oh lucky me. "Oh come on kid lighten up this wont be that bad," Gabriel said right beside me. He was my caretaker, the one in charge making sure I grow up unharmed and the right morals to be a perfect soldier to heavens army. All of the seraphs had one of these but only a number of few were allowed to have an archangel, the mightiest of us all, to have a caretaker. Again lucky me right? Wrong because if you happened to get an archangel there was this subtext of getting all the archangels as caretakers when they were not busy with their work.

"I am as you said 'lite up' I just do not understand fathers plan." I said as I helped unpacked in our temporary housing requirements.

"It is not our place to question it Castiel, it is our place to follow." Michael said as he came in from the kitchen with some more boxes our father said we would need. Some essentials like clothing, food, and furniture. "Do not listen to him, maybe questioning father is all we need to do." Lucifer said coming down the stairs.

"Lucifer," Michael ground out "I would be most pleased if you kept your rebellion to yourself."

"Whatever pleases you Mikey." Lucifer said back with a smirk.

"Do not call me that _Luci_" Michael said challenging his younger brother. "Enough you two this is not the place, nor the time to fight. I do not have the proper materials to patch you two up." Raphael said from across the room.

"Raphey's right you guys need to get along and maybe the sooner you two do the sooner we can all get back to heaven." Gabriel said. "Gabriel do not call me that either."

"Alright well since we are all here and we have some furniture, why do we not sit down and go over some of the rules-" Michael started but was interrupted by Lucifer, "Rules what do you mean rules."

"If you would let me finish, yes rules as it seems that with you and Gabriel in the same house and school environment I felt it would be wise to have some. To start off all of you will report to me,father has appointed me in charge, and as it is I want to know everything. Where you go, grades,school life everything. Rule two no staying out past eight if so there will be consequences. Rule three father said he will be checking up on each garrison with dinners. When he says he will be coming you will all be there, and I mean you will _all _be there. "He gave and appointed look to Lucifer. "Rule four no smiting and manipulating anyone. Also on the same note no powers or showing wings to humans. That is strictly forbidden. And lastly no pranks or I will castrate you myself." He finished off his list. "Now I expect everyone to be finished packing before dinner, dismissed."

Dinner was quiet, most of us not used to eating it was rather an odd experience. It was silent until Michael spoke up. "So we will all be attending school tomorrow. Lucifer and I as Seniors, Gabriel and Raphael Juniors and Castiel you shall be a Sophomore. We all meet up at the cafeteria, as they call it, for lunch and explain how our days been understood?" There was a course of yes and everything went silent again.

The 'alarm clock' as the humans would call it was screeching as if it was being smited. I groaned and turned it off and layed back down on the pillow. I could get used to this sleep concept it was rather relaxing. I closed my eyes again and heard my door open. "Cassie come on buddy you have got to get up." I pulled the covers over my head. There was no way I was getting up from the warmth of this mattress. I mumbled a 'please go away' but it seems he did not heed my distraught sound as I felt pressure on the bed increase as someone sat down.

"Sorry kiddo but you have to get up Mikeys orders. Come on before the tickle demon gets you." I loudly grunted, pushed the covers back and glared at my already dressed and ready for school older brother, Gabriel. "I am not a child and would ask you to please refrain from treating me as such Gabriel." I then felt hands go up around my sides and squeezing them slightly. I gave a yelp and tried to squirm away but it made it worse and he started tickling me up and down. I started laughing louder trying to punch, kick and squirm my way away from his hands.

"F-fine I-I-I'll get u-up" Gabriel snickered and finally released me from his grip as I glared again at him. "Oh come off of it and get up. You better be up when I come back in here too understand?" He said going into a parental tone. He knows I hate it when he does that, whenever anyone gives me an that authority and I know I have no other choice but to accept it.

He left the room closing the door as I sat up and looked around unfolding my that this house was the only place I could reveal them. I was really not looking forward to this. I got out of bed and put some clothes on and looked into the mirror. It was simple enough black pants and a blue sweater with a white collar underneath. It looked nice enough on me I assumed.

I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen as I felt my stomach twist from inside was this the feeling of being hungry? I guessed so. When I walked in I saw all four of my other brothers I said a quiet hello to Gabriel and Lucifer and gave a curt nod to Raphael as I watched Michael with curiosity cook. Father apparently thought that would have been helpful for one of us to know how to cook.

I sat down and a plate was sat in front of me. It smelled weird and my face because I heard Micheal order, "Castiel, eat it." I sighed and slowly brought it to my lips and opened them, biting down. They were warm and made my face scrunch even more. First experience of the day and it is the gross texture and taste of eggs. I kept eating them though because it was an order and it would have been rude to deny something that my brother had made. "Alright it is a five minute walk to school. So we should be leaving now." Everyone got ready and was about to walk out the door when I heard "Castiel, wings." I sighed. I hated having them hidden they felt so trapped. This was going to be hell.

**Hope you all liked it! Please review if you want me to continue the story!**


	2. A New Place, a New Face

I apologize for all the missing words, my laptop does like to do that to me. Delete words and I dont see them. I will try to revise my story better in the future. Alright on with the story!

I do not own anything.

A New Place, A New Face

As we walked into the building my eyes widened, this place was larger than I had expected and the halls were filled with bedlam. If it had not been for my brothers I do not believe I would have ever found the front office. We were directed to the principal's office by this nice looking lady in her fair thirties, to the principle. As we walked in he asked for us to sit seeing as there was only three chairs Michael slowly directed Gabriel, Raphael, and I to sit as he and Lucifer, being the oldest, stood behind our chairs.

"Welcome to Kansas High School boys, I hope you will find that you enjoy your stay here. I also hope that you will not find any trouble here. We take disrespect and disobedience as a very serious matter here." The principal said. He was a stout man with graying hair, not very muscular but enough not to be considered chubby. Before any of us could say anything though Michael said, "There will be none of that I can promise you sir, you will see that my brothers and I will be on our best behaviors I can assure you." He then made quick eye contact with Gabriel and Lucifer.

"Alright than it is a pleasure meeting you boys," He shook Michael's hand and gave us our schedule. I didn't know how to read the schedule it was rather strange concept. We then were lead outside.

"Look at me." Michael commanded "You will all be on your best behavior, do you understand me. Remember the rules. Now take care of yourselves, look out for each other. Seems we have to depart now. Be obedient all of you that is an order." With that we departed from each other and I was left on my own.

I continued on walking the hallways, looking this way and that at the many types of students. They were a rather interesting species. Though I soon realized I should be trying to figure out what class I would be attending.

As I was walking, trying to figure out this schedule, I ran into something hard. It made a clang with my had and I fell onto my rear. I looked up and realized I had ran into one of the doors to those blue boxes that we are supposed to put our stuff in. I heard an "Oh shit, I'm sorry man" and felt someone grab my arm helping me up.

I looked up and studied the man. He had green eyes like a forest, muscular, tall and simply "magnificent" The word seemed to slip out of my mouth before I realized it. The other man looked stunned for a second then cracked a laugh. My face seemed to heat up and I did not understand why.

"Wow, I've heard many things in my time, hot, sexy, stunning but magnificent has got to be a first. Dean Winchester, " He stuck out his hand and I realized this was the custom called 'shaking hands.' Which was a type of greeting. I extended my hand to his. "Castiel." I said.

"Do you have a last name Castiel?" I thought for a long moment and looked at my paper "Novak, Castiel Novak."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Castiel Novak." He flashed a grin and my face started to heat again. I silently thought to my body and told it to please stop. "So I haven't seen you around before, you new?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes I moved here with my four older brothers."

"Well if you need anything, just give me a hollar kay?" He said then turned around. I thought to myself quickly and yelled out before I could stop myself. "Wait Dean!"

"Yeah?" He said turning around. I felt embarrassed but looked at my sheet as I held it up. "I have no idea where I am going or what I am supposed to be doing." He laughed a little and came to my side.

"Lucky you, we have biology together so I can take you there. Though seems you have world history next which would be right down the hall to the left. After that is lunch, since were a small school all the grades have lunches together so just find me and I will help you with the rest of the schedule." I nodded and heard the bell ring. "Shit well glad I met you least today I have an excuse to being late. I nodded though I really did not understand and walked with him to my first class period.

We knocked on the door and was given access when the teacher opened it. "Well Winchester what do we have here?"

"Sorry Mrs. Sheller, I was helping Castiel find his way to class, he's a new student. Wont be late again I promise." He put on a dashing smile for the teacher to which she smiled back skeptically. "Mmhhmm when I see it I'll believe it go park your butt in a chair. Winchester I won't count you tardy but this is the last time you hear me Dean."

"Yes Ma'am" He smiled saluting her and taking his seat.

"Come on in darling. My name is Mrs. Sheller I will be your biology teacher. Since you already got the pleasure to meet Dean already I will allow you to sit with him if that makes you more comfortable for the first day." I nodded to her, "So why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

I shifted nervously, something about myself? I didn't know what to say so I decided to point out something I had already said. "Hello I am Castiel and I have four older brothers I am staying with." That seemed like a satisfactory answer to her and she let me sit down beside Dean. He smiled and nudged me, "Get to class late, met me, and we're partners must be your lucky day." He laughed a little and the teacher began to teach. "So Castiel that seems like a religious name, you religious?" He whispered to me. I did not know how to answer that. I was an angel of the lord so a part of that means believing in angels. Did that mean I believed in myself. That sounded very uplifting.

Though I thought it over and eventually nodded, "Yes you could say I come from a very religious family. What about you Dean, do you believe in our father?" He shrugged his shoulders and answered back, "Wouldn't call me an atheist, but I'll believe it when I see some of those feathery people flying and Gods voice talking no offense dude." I had to hold back a laugh at the irony of that."None taken."

"You and me, Cas, I think we are going to be good friends."

"Winchester, stop talking to Novak. Don't be getting him in trouble on the first day." The teacher called out.

After class we went to our expected classes and it was finally lunch time. I headed to the cafeteria and saw my brothers, making a beeline for them. I then tripped falling flat on my face. My face became that red color again and looked up to see that someone had extended their leg and that was the object I had fallen over, why would he do that?

"Hahaha look fresh meat, whats wrong cant stand on your own two feet?" Oh. This was a form of what the humans call bullying. I saw my elder brothers get up looking murderous but before they got over here someone grabbed the young man by his collar. "Why dont you pick on someone your own age douchebag." The student looked up to the face of Dean Winchester.

"Dean calm down man I was just messing with the new kid." The man said.

"Yeah, whatever Jim he's with me so back off got that." The boy nodded and Dean helped me up, putting his hand around my waist. I looked up questionably at the touch but he just winked and said something like play along. I then realised everyone was starring. We headed towards an empty table, we sat down I felt his arm being removed around my waist and over my shoulder. I looked at him confused and he grinned.

"Sorry but if people think you're with me, than they wont mess with you." I nodded at him and asked, ,"Won't that be unrealistic and take time?"

"Nah, I go in and out of relationships like nothing so its fine." I nodded again smiling. "Thank yo-"

"Please explain why you are holding my brother in an inappropriate way." My smile faded upon seeing Michael whom had spoken and the others, this was going to be a subject hard to explain to my brothers. I could probably think of a wise strategy to make them best understand.

"Cause I can and so what maybe I just might start fucking him too-"

"Dean!" I yelled appalled that he would say that in front of my brothers. I looked up to see their faces. Michael and Lucifers was pure hatred, Raphael's was disgust, but Gabriel was the worst. He had an uncharacteristically face that radiated pure, absolute anger. If I wasn't scared for Dean's and my life it would have been pretty funny. "Brothers it is not what you think he is only joking. He was helping me with that little fiasco there is nothing going on. I promise you that." I looked over at Dean and saw what looked like hurt. No that could not be right I need to start reading humans better.

"And so what if we were; you have a problem with that." I looked over at him begging for him

"Listen here you little shit-" Gabriel said seething with anger.

" I think we should head back to our table and discuss this matter later at home, do you not agree?" Raphael said for once saving me. I smiled at him but it soon faded when he gave me an appointed glare. So maybe he did not want to save me but not make a scene typical.

"I agree come on Castiel follow us. I dont want you sitting here with him." Michael stuck up his nose and started walking thanking father for letting it be over and getting them away from my new and at the moment, but of course father hates me because I felt lips on my cheek and a slap on my buttox with a "se e you at Bio babe." I wanted to turn around and yell, groan at the irritation of this situations, but I ended up laughing. Deep throat laughing that my stomach hurt. Dean's eyes seemed to light up and I heard "yeah we're going to be good friends."

Alright review please and tell me what you think, what you want to see wnd all of that jazz.


	3. Forbidden Friendship

Forbidden Friendship

We walked to our table, I was not even given a chance to sit before the questions were being said in a yelling whisper. "Who was that." "Why are you with him." "Why did he touch you like that." "You are forbidden to ever talk to him again." With that one I looked up in anger to Gabriel, who met my look with an intense stare. One that radiated respect and authority, it was easy to forget the fun-loving, joking, trickster was an archangel and my guardian. His stare told me not to argue but I was a millennium year old stuck in a rebellious teenager body. Sue me if I felt the need to argue back to the unfair statement.

"Gabriel, that is not fair. You cannot just forbid me from making friends. Is that not what our task that father gave us." I snapped.

"Do not take that tone with me, yes were are supposed to make friendships but with good moraled humans. He is not good for you and I forbid it do you hear me Castiel. You are under me and you will listen to me when I tell you that you may not speak to that boy." Gabriel, my brother, the one who always was there for me when I cried and needed help. The one who laughed and played with me, was saying this it seemed so much out of his characteristic traits. I stood up fast and before they could react and demand me to sit back down I walked off. This...This was not like Gabriel. I know he was protective and that he wanted to protect me but I could take care of myself.

I was struggling with myself do I follow the orders that I was giver? Or do I disobey and make friends with the green eye boy. Everything in my mind said to follow orders but it did not feel right. I wanted to leave and just fly but I knew I couldn't do that. Knowing Michael he'll want to lecture all of my brothers on how we should be careful who to become friends with now that they met Dean. I was surely not looking forward to that.

I heard the bell ring and decided to head to my class. I wanted to not go but that would only lead to more trouble. I know that what Dean did was inappropriate but for some reason it did not offend me, I think it was because I knew he was joking and just trying to ruffle my brothers feathers, no pun intended.

School came, and school went it was time to return home. Once I got there everyone was silent still tense from the conversation at the table. I walked quickly up to my room and slammed the door shut sitting on my bed. I stayed there until dinner and if I was not forced to come down I probably would have stayed there all night. I hated the feeling that I didn't have a choice of my own future, my own friends, my own life. Dinner was a little more lively than this mornings breakfest. I rolled my food around on the fork well the vegetables at least. I had taken a few bites of chicken.

"Castiel do you not enjoy your meal?" Michael asked not looking up from his plate.

"It is fine, I am just not very hungry at the moment." I tried to keep my tone pleasant. "Well you need to eat."Michael said with a sigh. "You will be hungry later if you dont."

"I do not want to." I said back.

"Well eat anyways." Michael counted back.

"Michael he does not want to eat do not make him." Lucifer said coming to my rescue. Those words should have never been put together in a sentence. I am finally realizing how screwed up my life really is. "Lucifer you stay out of this." Michael snapped at him.

"Michael he shouldn't be forced to do something he does not want to do." Lucifer said despite Michael telling him to stay out of it.

"Lucifer what do you also want him to associate with that boy. You are all about rebellion isn't that right shouldn't he just follow in his footsteps and become the outcast." Michael yelled.

Fist were banged on the table as Lucifer stood up, "Or maybe he should betray his brother and be sent away from his home because he was different. He was not a perfect soldier like you, dear brother. He's not some toy soldier!" Lucifer started shouting. I was beginning to think this was no longer about me, in fact I knew it wasn't and there was going to be a huge fight.

"We are meant to be soldiers Lucifer! We are heavens soldiers! You would have rather betrayed your family though just because you wanted to run from who we are!" Michael had risen and was now in Lucifer's face.

"You're a fucking coward Michael you wouldn't think twice about going against our father because you are so afraid. Thats right is it not Michael? You do not love our father you are just so afraid of being cast like I was!"

"Go to your room." Michael grounded out.

"I am not some human child Mich-"

"Go to your room!" The sentence was filled with so much power that even Lucifer could not even defy the orders. Lucifer's eyes glared but he turned around and stomped like a child and slammed the door. Michael sat back down clam like nothing had happened. The last thing he said that night was , " Now Castiel, eat."

The next day I was heading to Bio and remembered the fact that I was Deans lab partner. I knew it would be defying my guardian but what could I have done. I sat down content that I had got around my brothers rules. Dean gave me a smile and said, "Hey sorry if I got you in trouble yesterday."

"They have forbidden me from speaking with you." I said to him. He started laughing and I wondered what was so funny about that statement that we would not be allowed to be friends.

"Are you a rebel Cas?" he asked and I could not tell if he was being serious.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I well I do not believe that I am infact a rebel." I said honestly.

"Well I think its time we change that." He said serious. "Dean I don't think that should be wise if my brothers ever found out I would never be allowed to be left out of their sight."

He nodded and class began, I thought he had given up talking to me and would do as my brothers ask. Was I so wrong we talked everyday and he ended up giving me his cellular device number. He told me to put him in as Bruce Wayne so that my brothers would not expect it was him. My life was going to be turned upside down from this human I just knew it.


	4. Family bonding and Rebels

It was friday and I was walking the halls when I noticed Dean coming up to me. I looked around and realized I was in the clear my brothers weren't around. They were not thank father and he smiled and greeted me. "Hey Cas, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house today?" I wanted to go more than anything. This would have been my first encounter of real friendship. Though I knew I could not go. Not just because this particular human was Dean but because of Gabriels idea this morning.

"I apologize Dean my brother has suggested since we have all been so tense that we have 'family bonding' tonight and unfortunately Michael agreed." I would have given anything to get away from them. He nodded his head in understanding and smiled, "Yeah I understand have some of those time and time again. Well maybe another time again?" I nodded my head smiling at him. "How about Wednesday? I'll tell my brothers that I'm studying with a project partner."

"Sounds great!" He said as he headed back to class.

When I had gotten home my brothers sat on the couch ready to start our 'family bonding night'. I hoped if I could pass the quickly enough I could get to my bedroom and hide out there. I made a quick walk passed the couch. I yelped as I felt two arms grab around my midsection and pull me onto someones lap. "Gabriel I am not a child unhand me, stop!" I tried to struggle as my face turned red. Everyone was laughing and smiling to my uncomfort and irritation of the situation.

"Sorry kiddo but how will I know you wont try and run off?" He swung his legs onto the couch and positioned me to where my head was laying on his chest. Curse this short, light body. I hoped that I would be able to hit a growth spurt and be taller than Gabriel. I mean it wasn't that hard he's vertically challenged already, though he was still taller than myself.

"Did you just call me vertically challenged?!" He gasped in fake surprise "That's it brat you're about to get it." he said ticking up and down my sides. My legs started kicking as I tried to roll myself off of him. "G-Gabriel stop it! Fine o-okay I'm s-s-sorry! I'll s-stay too!" He finally stopped smiling. "Good." he said laughing. I tried to get up but he just positioned me back on his chest like a fledgling. I gave a huff but got comfy in that position anyways. I felt one of my brothers , as I looked up I saw it was Michael, sit on the edge of the couch. As Lucifer took a seat on the floor and Raphael took the chair.

"Alright now what to do?" Lucifer asked.

"Well what do normal homosapians do?" Raphael asked.

This was going to be a long night.

We ended up watching a movie so we could learn more about the culture. Though it was a toss up what to watch our drawers were filled with all kinds. Lucifer and Gabriel seemed determined to watch a 'horror' movie. Raphael wanted to watch some movie called Ben Nye the Science Guy but that seemed to be a series of some sort. Also in my opinion seemed to be rather boring. Michael told us to pick whatever and he would put it in. I did not really care so we went with the horror movie. He got up, got blankets and popcorn and distributed them to everyone so we would not have to get up during the movie. He put the movie in and we started watching. This movie was awful, I wouldn't admit it out loud but it made me very uneasy and I was a little jumpy. An hour into the movie everyone but myself was asleep my eyes wide on the screen. The lady was walking through the house. "Don't open the door, don't open the door, don't open the…" There was a 'boo' by my ears and I screamed, a manly scream is what I hoped it sounded like, popcorn went everywhere and I rolled off of Gabriel hitting him in the face.

Lucifer was dying laughing as everyone got on guard from my scream. I quickly got up and tackled him though being much smaller than him it did not last long. He was soon on top of me and I was still yelling at him. Trying to punch him and kick him. Finally he trapped my legs under him and my arms above my head. "Calm down it was just a joke."

"You scared the fuck out of me you asshole!" I said before I could stop myself. You see Michael has this no cursing rule and the archangels are about the only ones who can get away with it because they are the oldest. Though the only one who really curses is Lucifer and Gabriel on his bad days

"Castiel!" I rolled my eyes and banged my head on the floor. "Alright ,alright I'm calm can you let me up please." He seemed to believe me. I looked at Michael who seemed to be irritated. "I apologize Michael it seemed to have slip from my mouth." He nodded with a ' don't let it happen again.' He looked over to the clock.

"Alright everyone why don't we all go to sleep. It's about 1 am." We all nodded and went upstairs. I was about to open my door but hesitated remembering the movie. I took a big breath and went to Gabriel's room. He was already in bed, I thought maybe he was tired and I tried to slip in with him without him noticing. "Cassie what are you doing." I froze and racked my brain for ideas.

"I..I was cold and I read in a book that vessels such as ours sleep next to each other to keep warm. I was just testing this experience." Nailed it.

"Mmmhmm sure. Alright kid but as soon as you kick me you're out you got that." I heard the smile in his voice and I couldn't help smiling myself as his arms wrapped around me to pull me into his chest. I hadn't slept with him since I was around eleven in angel years and Anna accidently knocked me off a cloud with my wing injured. I was so frightened I slept with him for a week thinking I'd roll off my 'nest' and fall out of the sky. I felt childish but it also felt nice.

I awoke to Gabriels snoring I snuck out of the room and walked down the stairs. Well I tried to. I forgot I was supposed to fold my wings or have them disappear before going down the stairs. I'll just state that my fall was not the most graceful one.I started wincing in pain not to shout as I looked at my wings. One was crooked meaning it was broken. Great my day couldn't get any better. Is it just me or do I seem to have the worst luck. I heard a big sigh and looked up to Raphael. "Follow me little one." Was all he said. I nodded obeying. Raphael was harsh most of the times but he was the head healer.

We went into the living room as he retrieved his medical supplies from his room. He ordered me to sit on the ground as he sat in the chair. I wince as he touched my sensitive wing. "You always did have a tendency to break your wings did you not little star." I rolled my eyes and winced at his rhetorical question. It was not my fault I had big wings and a small body. It was not strange that he called me my little nicknames I had picked up over the years. He would call me them when we were alone never around anyone else. I was fine with that myself. I think he did not want to look weak to the other angels.

He wrapped my wing up and groomed my feathers so not irritate the skin and bones more. "No flying for a good month. No banging it on anything, be more careful on the stairs." Was all he said as he got up. I muttered a "Thank you." The morning went on and I had to explain why my wing was injured which was a course embarrassing seeing as I could not even walk down stairs properly.

The days came and the days went and it was finally Wednesday and I was ecstatic. "We still on for today Cas" He asked and I smiled nodding my head. I could not wait. When it was lunch time I sat with my brother and looked up at them hopefully. "Excuse me but it seems I was invited by my project partner to study with him and I was hoping I would be able to go?"

"Who is it?" Was the first thing out of Michaels mouth.

"His name is Bruce. He is in my biology class." They nodded thinking. "Our we allowed to meet his parents?" Gabriel asked.

"I hardly believe that would be normal Gabriel. Usually parents meet parents not brothers." They seemed to believed the accuse.

"I would be home by 8 I promise." I said trying to get them to agree.

"Alright you can go as long as you are back by 8." Gabriel said looking at Michael and the others to see if they approved when they all shook there head yes and I Smiled big saying thank you.

After school I caught up with Dean and smiled. "I can go." He smiled and hugged me with arm up. "Alright this will be awesome." I was getting ready to walk to his house but he stopped me and lead me to a sleek black car. "This here is baby. She's an impala '67 Chevrolet I got him from my old man." He smiled proudly at his car and I could not help but to smile also. I got into the passengers seat as he got into the drivers. He started up the car and we seemed to fly out of the parking lot.

We zoomed past streets and signs. I looked up and Dean as this music which in my opinion was loud and shouting something.

When we got to the house it was a lot smaller than mine, but it felt more homely. Not temporary like mine was. I walked in and as soon as I did we were greeted with a "Bobby Dean's brought a boy home!" and laughing from a young boy. He was slapped over his head by Dean who was glaring at the younger boy. "Sammy he's just a friend. Gah sorry about him little brothers you know."

I smiled and shook my head, "No I don't I'm the youngest in my family." He looked and smiled at that "Than you understand the need to be annoying." I laughed "I guess that is true I used to annoy a lot of others when I was younger."

"Yeah well sorry about him ever since he found out I was bi." He said trailing off.

"Bi?" I asked confused. "You dont have a problem with tha do you. I know you're religious and everything."

"Religious, dang Dean you got yourself a keeper." Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Just a friend midget."

"Dont call me that one day I'll be taller than you!"

"Yeah sure kid." Was his only reply.

I decided this was my time to speak up, " I apologize Dean I did not mean to offend you, if I did. I only meant it was I do not understand what it means?"

Your family has kept your head up in the clouds haven't they?" Yes but there is no way for you to know that. "It means bi-sexual like I can go for either female or male you know." Oh.

"I seem to understand that and if you are looking for my approval then you'll have it." He smiled at me and I could not help but smile back. We sat on the couch and stayed there for a little while in silence until he asked me, "What about you?"

"I am..." I didn't know what to say I was a celestial being, though I did prefer male pronouns. "I don't know Dean, I don't know."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Cool."

Walking into Biology I noticed how ecstatic Dean Winchester looked. This was possibly a bad sign, but if I was being realistic bad signs were apart of my day life. sat in my seat pulling out my notebook and turned to him. "What seems to have you so excited Dean?"

"There is a big party at my friend Jo's house. Her mom works at the roadhouse bar. She's like a sister to me and her parties are always the radist. I was also thinking, you know if you wanted to come with me?" He said looking nervous. I did not understand why he was so nervous he was asking me to go to a party. Don't normal friends do that or is it not a custom in Kansas?

"I would love to Dean, but you know my brothers would never let me go to a party. Especially with you." I said serious. "I know, I know I was thinking maybe this can be our first Cas." He said.

"Our first? Our first what?" I said not following with what he was saying.

"Our first act of rebellion! Together I'm sure we can make you a rebel!" He said with a grin.

"Dean I don't think that would be a wise choice. Being a rebel can lead to serious trouble in my family." I said looking at him.

"Look how about this we'll only be there for an hour, get in get out. It'll be easy I can help you sneak out the house. Alright?" I nodded to him. This plan did not seem so bad and besides what was the worse that could happen?


	5. Not Your Fault

I should have known by now, my life is to complicated to have an easy break. I should have never went to the party, I should have never went against my brothers, and I should have never met Dean Winchester. Now I know should start from the beginning it all started when I had waited for my brothers to turn in and rest…

11:32

I heard tapping at my window, and smiled at myself in the mirror as I knew who it was. I walked over and smiled, opening the window.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down yo trench coat." He said in a hush whisper. My face did that heating up when I knew he was talking about my tan trench coat I wore because he was becoming cold outside.

"Shush you'll wake my brother. There's a latter on the side." I watched him as he crawled up the latter. He finally crawled through my window and smiled. Though it did not last long before his smile dropped. "Is that what you a wearing?" I looked down and did not think there was anything wrong with my attire. "Well I guess I am not now." His smile graced his lips as he started rummaging through my clothes. He threw a shirt and a pair of pants my way. "Still not the right style but it'll have to do. What is with all the uptight clothing."

"My father sort of chose it when I moved into this establishment. I really did not have a choice in the matter." Well I did not lie those clothes were in the box. He just shook his head smiling as I took off my shirt. He stared at me for a second before turning around. "Dean are you alright?"

"What? Yeah Cas I'm fine just making sure...the ladders not fallen over." That's strange I was not aware that ladders just fell and did not make noise when they do. That should be a safety hazard.

I finished dressing and he climbed down and I followed suit. I was a little wobbly but I seemed to have the hang of it.

I walked with him to a car, it was a Chevrolet, black, very nice. He got into the drivers seat and as I sat down into the car seat.

"Dean I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this, maybe we should not do this, If my brothers ever found ou-" He cut me off with a "They wont find out, chill."

I sighed and sat back into the seat watching the trees go by. I should relax, I am here with a friend, I was going to have what seemed like a good time, why should I not be. My brothers were asleep and wouldn't wake till the morning.

The engine roaring brought me out of my thoughts and I looked to see that he was going 45 over the speed limit. "Dean we are driving way too fast."

"I like it fast." There was a silence that came over us and he started laughing as I seemed to chuckle. "Sorry didn't mean for it to come out as a innuendo."

"It is alright." I said settling in my seat.

As we pulled up to the party I saw the lights were flashing and the music was as the teenagers say booming. I got out of the car and Dean was at my side in an instance. "Hey bro relax. It's going to be okay I'm here beside you." I nodded smiling as we walked together.

He grinned and soon we entered the house. People came all around Dean seeing how he liked the party, if he wanted to dance, who was his company which was me. They could have asked me that question I was standing right there. I am perfectly capable for speaking for myself.

Dean soon shoved a red cup under my face. "Here drink this it will help you lighten up."

It smelled horrible and I took a swig. It tasted worse than it looked. "This is absolutely terrible how will this help me?"

"Its alcohol it'll dull your senses and help you relax." I looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Alcohol Dean this is illegal. We shouldn't be drinking this."

He threw his head back laughing and my face twisted slightly in anger this was not a funny matter. "Come on Cas it won't hurt. One beer can't hurt you. Do it for me won't you." I know he said it teasingly but apart of me felt bad. I did not want to ruin the night. I sighed, tilting my head back I chugged it. The taste was bitter but being as it was my first time trying the taste of it, and my angelic powers being toned down the effect already seemed to make me feel a little less worried. I liked the feeling and I kept drinking, joking and dancing. Dancing was interesting and I have always seemed to like it but this dancing was different from the natives I had seen when I was a fledgling or the 1800 to 1920 dances I had witnessed. This dancing was more close and personal. Though for once I did not mind the touching. My words became slurred and my feet started to become unbalanced and sloppy stepping. I was having a great time and it only seemed to increase.

"Hey handsome, why don't you follow me upstairs." This hardly clothed girl said to me. I did not know what she meant by that but I did not seem the harm in it. I went upstairs and followed her. We got into a bedroom and I looked around I did not know what she wanted, that was until she all but climbed on top of me and kissed me. My eyes widen and she tasted like beer. It was horrible and sloppy and I tried to push her off gently but she wouldn't budge. She threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me pinning my arms to the bed. I tried to struggle but her grip it was too strong. I looked up to her and tried to scream but she silenced my screams with a kiss. She started taking off my shirt. "Stop please I said as she wouldn't get up. "You don't taste like soul….you taste angelic. What are you doing all alone in a place like this angel." I looked up to her and I realized a beautiful woman such as her was a demon. A succubus that prayed on males. She started to undo my jeans and I continued to struggle. My eyes feared with tears as I felt her kiss me again slowly sucking out my grace. Angel grace was rare among them and no doubt she was going to suck him dry. "Don't worry darling this will be quick I promise." She kissed my lips again her nails digging into my skin. I tried to pull back but it was as if my lips were glued to hers. My eyes closed and I stopped struggling waiting for it to be over.

"Not today bitch." My eyes widened and I looked at the face of Dean Winchester who stabbed her. She screamed and threw him back making a loud crash. I assumed no one noticed because the music was still loud. I tried to get up but found I was still to weak. I watched trying to pull myself together as he dodged and attacked with what seemed like skill. Though it seemed the succubus was more skilled as it got a punch in and kept on going. Punch after punch Dean was bruised and bleeding. I did not know what to do as she held the knife she had gotten from him over his head. I could not stop myself, I screeched in my native tongue. The demon covered her ears as did Dean. That got the succubus attention as she turned to me and tried to silence me. I heard a flutter wings and I yelled to Dean to cover his eyes. Either he heard me, was deaf, or was knocked out but he had his face to the floor. Light that would have been blinding to any other creature. Light that held power and intimidation of a weapon so powerful it was undefeatable. What I saw though was different I saw an angry older brother, Michael.

When the light faded I looked up and my eyes widen to see not only was she dead but her eyes were melted out of her skull.

I finally was got enough strength to crawl to Dean. He seemed unconscious though it did not look like he was breathing I feared he was dead and there was blood coming out. I started shaking him. "Dean, Dean wake up please. I'm sorry I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." My brother was right beside me in an instant. He started questioning him but I was not listening I kept shaking. Michael grabbed me and him and with a flutter we were back home. I was sobbing at this point and shaking there was no way the one friend I make. The one time I was having fun, all of this and he dies. I heard Michael screaming for Raphael as he came down and saw the mess I looked to him with wide eyes and tears streaming down my face. He got to work at once.

Gabriel came down next and was quickly at my side grabbing my face and checking me over for injuries. I felt so weak but that did not matter Dean had to be saved he had to stay alive. I needed him to stay alive. I kept hearing how I needed to leave, to get me out of there, but I was not going to move on my own. I needed to be there this was all my fault. I felt myself being picked up but I was so frantic I tried to punch, kick and claw my way back. Though my older brother was stronger than me and took me back to my room. I tried to run again back downstairs but Gabriel caught me and I had lost all my energy that I had gained, falling into him I cried and latched on screaming how it was my fault. He just shushed me and rocked me back and forth I started feeling calm and then lost consciousness from the exhaustion myself.

I awoke hearing voices outside of my room. "It is going to be alright he's safe and alive."

"But if I had come a moment later he could have been dead."

"The boy saved his life."

"Speaking of the boy how is he doing."

"He needs his rest but he will make it."

"Dammit what were they even doing there that time of night anyways."

"I'm just so disappointed in him, I'm frustrated, infuriated guys he had alcohol on his breath, they both did. He had snuck out with someone we have told him to stay away from, got a human severely injured. Plus who knows what happened at that party. I just, he's broken so much trust right now." Gabriel said that I was in a sitting position now and pulled my knees to my head. Fresh tears came now as I saw what I had done. I almost got my first friend, I betrayed my brothers, and I broke everything between me and my guardian. My tears couldn't be kept quiet anymore. The effects and pain from the demon, the drinks the guilt it came crashing down. Soon I heard footsteps enter my room and felt two strong arms wrap around me. Pressure was added to the bed after that when 3 archangels took their seat around me. I did not deserve this, the love after everything I had done. "Shhh little one everything is alright now. You are safe." It just made me tremble more when Gabriel said this but I turned into him and clinged onto him. Several minutes went by until I was became quiet did I feel Gabe push me back and lift up my chin to meet his honey eyes.

"Castiel what happened last night." It wasn't really a question but a demand and I trembled underneath the power in those words. The underlying tone of there has to be a perfectly good reason as to what I did, but I had nothing and I knew that would disappoint him more.

I kept eye contact, even through the shame because I knew it was disrespectful.

"I…" My voice trembled and I hated how weak I sounded. "It was all my fault, I snuck out to go to a p-party. I...I drank and I met this girl dancing she asked me to go upstairs with her and I did. She..she, she kissed me and I..I didn't stop her. I was to drunk and she was a demon and I should have been careful and I shouldn't have snuck out and I shouldn't have been drinking and I shouldn't have let her touch me and, and"

"Castiel it wasn't your fault." My eyes widened and I looked up to see a, in poor condition, Dean Winchester. He walked over to me while I sat in shock. He gathered me up and hugged me, as if I was not the one to cause this. I squeezed his shoulders and closed my eyes tight making sure this was not just a sick game of my imagination and I would just wake up to Dean dead. He brought me back and looked me in the eyes. "Cas it wasn't your fault, buddy you...you were sexually assaulted. Cas you were almost raped and killed don't think for a damn second I wouldn't do that again and give up my life to save you." I looked up to him and hugged him harder. I felt the stare of my brothers as I knew they were now seething. It struck me though my first sexual encounter. I was pinned on the bed and forced to almost have intercourse I was so sickened by the idea. I heard a cough and looked at Raphael who made the noise. "As happy as you two may seem right now, you boy need to sit down and rest" He said to Dean and looked at me, "And you little star need to give us some answers."

"Why do we not go down to the couch then, make some breakfast. I know most of us are starved and the two of you need food on your stomach from the alcohol." My face twisted at even the thought of food. Though to deny my brothers now would be a death wish.

Dean and I sat on the couch together. He sighed and I looked over to him in question.

"Is there something wrong Dean?" I asked quietly.

He stared at me for a moment and there was something in his voice, almost pained "Castiel I haven't been honest with you. Me...me and my family we hunt demons and shit like that. saving people, hunting things, the family business." I nodded as some of my earlier questions were being answered. "Cas, Cas I know your families not human. I don't know what you are and I need to know. I need to know because I don't want to kill you, but if I have to… Cas if I have to I will." I looked into his eyes and saw hurt. I feel my eyes must have been showing the same as he looked away from me.

"Dean it is not that simple I can't tell you. I was forbidden." He looked over to me angry now.

"Cas I need to know! Cas what are you a vampire, werewolf, dammit if your not bad why wont you tell me!"

"Its not that simple Dean! Dean I'm dangerous yes but I have never hurt anyone!"I pleaded with him to just drop it. To not talk about this anymore to pretend I'm just human,

"Castiel what are you!" He yelled standing up.

"I'm an angel Dean, I'm an angel of the Lord!" I was shocked when I screamed it, that I let my anger let out my secret. I had just gained a friend and now I know that I would lose him.


	6. It still hurts

"That's...that's not possible, Cas you're lying. Angels they...they don't exist, they cannot exist." I looked away from him as I felt his anger grow. "You mean to tell me you bastards are real, you hear peoples prayers don't you? You can hear us can't you?" I nodded my head. "We can hear them when they say our names or speak to us in general," I confirmed with him. "but we can not always respond sometimes it is not our fathers will." That only seemed to anger him further.

"Not his will? He leaves us on this damn planet and it's not his will to help. Are you just saying your family is just helpless, worthless bas-" My eyes flared with anger as I interrupted him, "Do not talk about my family in that matter." I ground out, "you do not know anything Dean Winchester my family we have our limits, but we are not here to make everything better. We are warriors of Heaven."

He looked at me up and down before matching my stance, "My family has prayed to your kind for years, and still believed in you for years and your kind didn't do shit. How can you sit back while so many people who are loved, who worship the very ground you and your precious father walks are in pain and die!" His voice increased and he shouted at me with such anger it felt it was as a hurricane had ripped my body apart piece by peice. This was no longer just about me being what I am, I understood that. This was about something more, I wish I knew and I could stop this and this argument but I had no idea why he hated angels and my father so much.

"It is not our fault about whatever happened to you Dean!" My voice matched his in tone, though before he could get another word in we were cut off by my second eldest brother. "What are you and it yelling about?" I glanced over at him.

"Nothing you winged bastard!" My attention was back on Dean and my teeth gritted together. "Don't you dare speak to him like that!" I clenched my fist together.

"Castiel you told this abomination what we are?" Lucifer glared at me and I looked away in shame. "I did not mean to Lucifer."

"Lucifer? As in the devil." He stared at Lucifer then looked back at me. "You have this in your house? This piece of shit who created demons-"

"Stop it shut up, shut up! Get out of my house!" His jaw clenched and I was losing my control. The lights started flickering, my teeth were grinding and the next thing I knew a fist connected with my face. My anger boiled three of the four light bulbs burst into sparks. Though before I could retaliate Lucifer had him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. "Mud monkey you do not touch him like that, I will kill you." He growled and I knew he was not lying. His grip seemed to increase until I got up to him. "Luc he's already injured, you'll kill him if you keep going." He did not seem to listen to me and kept squeezing. I saw that Dean was losing consciousness. "Lucifer, please." I begged him quietly. He looked down at me and his gaze softened, loosing the grip and letting Dean hit the floor. I loomed over him and said, "Dean Winchester get off my property and...and never come back." He slowly got up careful of his previous injuries. I now could see he was a hunter. He must have been in a lot of pain, but he carried on like a soldier in a losing war. We made eye contact and as I looked into those forest green eyes I realized they were not the same. This was the face of a killer, not the face if a boy with the brightest smile I had ever seen. He turned around not saying a word and walked out the door. I wanted to scream for him to come back, but I just walked to the door and slammed it shut.

I sank to my knees and I _sobbed_. Pulling my hair, banging my fist against my head, and shutting my eyes tight as I screamed. It hurt, I did not know why it hurt so much to lose him but it did. Lucifer grabbed my fist and pushed it up against his chest to keep me from hurting myself. I heard running from a distance, my other three brothers must have heard or felt my agony and became worried.

"Lucifer what happened?" Michael said as he entered the room. My brothers swarmed me and I just cried harder. "It was that damn abomination you let into this house. He knows what we are we have to kill him." I went into hysterics. I hated Dean Winchester, but the thought of him dead just made me want to die myself. I shook my head no but could not make coherent sentences.

"Lucifer you know we are not to harm any humans." Michael said with authority.

"But why not can you not see what he has done?" Lucifer retaliated. "I said no Lucifer." Michael said trying to calm me along with the others who spoke softly.

"I agree with Michael," Raphael said, "We would not want to anger father."

"I'm siding with Lucifer you know that human will get what he deserves." Ground out Gabriel protectively. The room was in a screaming match about what to do. "Enough!" Michael demanded.

"Right now we have to focus on Castiel. We will deal with this later. Castiel look at me," I shook my head no but felt a finger under my chin lifting my head to look at him. "Castiel, young one, it will be alright. Everything will be okay you hear me? I promise." I nodded and stood up still tears racing down my cheeks though I willed myself to not have my voice crack. "If you will excuse me brothers I think I would like to go lie down for a little while." They nodded, giving me either a hug or light kiss on my forehead to comfort me, and I headed up to my room.

I took off my shirts, losing the glamour so I could see my wings. One still broken, as broken as I felt. This was my first friend and I lost him. I believe that to be the reason why I was so upset. I laid face down in my bed and decided to sleep. Hopefully I would feel better when I woke up.

My nap didn't last long, maybe an hour tops when I heard knocking on my door which startled me. "Come in," I said loud enough for whoever it was to hear me.

"Little one, I am here to check on your wing. After the scene of events I want to make sure it is not injured further." It was Raphael, not the brother I was expecting. Though I am glad they are giving me space to think.

I nodded and got on my knees turning so he could see my wings. The healer got on my bed inspecting my wings. I winced as he touched and ran his hand across my broken wing.

"You need to take better care of your wings, you know that our wings are-"

"A gift from our father that we should respect yada, yada yeah, yeah I know." I yelped as I felt a swat to my rear.

"Refrain from the attitude, little one, you are never to old to get a few swats to remember your place." My face burned red and I sat in silence wiggling slightly as he groomed my wings. "All done, now we have things to talk about. We are all down stairs, come when you are ready." I sighed as he left. I knew it was too good to be true that they would give me space before talking about my actions.

I got up and looked into the mirror, it was now or never. I walked down the stairs and saw Lucifer sitting on the arm of the sofa, Raphael and Michael in the chairs, and Gabriel standing in between the chairs.

That left the couch for me, whoopee. I sat down in silence and sat there waiting for them to start.

"Castiel, what in our fathers name were you thinking! You broke so many rules last night, you went against all of us. You broke laws that could have attracted attention! We cannot have that! You were with that Winchester boy, you snuck out, you drank, you got hurt to the point you were screaming for one of us, you got a human hurt and you told him also what we are! I know you are sorry, but you have made a mistake beyond apologizing. You could have put our family into jeopardy! Did you even think of the aftermath?" Gabriel's lecture made me stare at the floor. I did not want to answer I just wanted to sink into the couch and disappear. "Castiel, what in the world were you thinking?"

"I...I wasn't thinking" I said tentatively. Lucifer made a snort, "Well that's obvious kid." I wanted to glare up at him, tell him to be quiet. That it was none of his business but I knew it was and kept my mouth shut.

"Seeing though as the events have ended horrible for you we all have come to the conclusion you will be grounded for a month." Michael said. I nodded my head in understanding. "Also we will all be taking 2 weeks from school. I do not know what Dean Winchester will do with the information on what we are but it could turn deadly for us." I felt horrible,horrible that we had one job and I was keeping us from it. To go to school, learn from humans but now my brothers cannot because I was reckless.

"Now on another matter, you met a demon when you went to this party?" I nodded my head, squirming in my seat just thinking about the encounter. "And she…she touched you?"

I nodded my head again, "She was a succubus. Though I am fine now."

"How far did she get with you?" Raphael asked and I winced the memory flooding my mind over and over again.

"She kissed me, but she only unclothed me in the torso area. She was on top of my and it felt as if I was suffocating but that was it." They nodded their head digesting the information.

"Alright why don't you go back up to your room. We have a surprise for you later this evening. Though your behavior seems to be saying this will be a horrible idea, father thinks this will help you." I looked up to them confused, "Father?"

"Yes, father has sent you a gift it should be here by 6:30 he said." A gift I had no idea what it could have been but I nodded my head. Gabriel smiled softly and kissed me on my head, "Now get up to your room mister, you're still in a lot of trouble." He said half heartedly. I went to my room and laid on the bed.

A gift what could it be, and why would it be for me?


	7. Family is Forever

I woke up to a crash from the kitchen. Startled I jumped up and headed to the door opening it quietly, I heard yelling and crept down the stairs. I walked as quietly as I could to the door to see what was happening. My lips turned up ever so slightly. Lucifer and Gabriel were trying to fight each other with dough, I'm assuming someone was trying to make a desert. That someone appeared to be Raphael who was yelling at those two buffoons while Michael stood there on the phone trying to shush them.

"Yes I understand, sir but do you think it is a wise choice, I am already trying to keep up with my younger siblings," He turned from the phone to glare at his brothers "Who seem to act like fledglings," Turning back with a sigh, "Are you sure this is for the best though. I would never go against you and if this is what you want then I'll do my best….why do you ask he is asleep right now?" Michael then turned directly to my hiding spot and smirked at me, "Sometimes it is unnerving how omniscient you are Father, Castiel Father wishes to speak with you." I jumped a little hearing that, what did he want to speak to me about? Was he furious about today, was it my gift? I didn't know but I took the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Castiel how are you doing?" He asked me, I looked to Michael giving him the 'I can barely talk to people in reality how am I going to do this on a phone.' look and turned back to the phone.

"I'm..um I'm well." That seemed like a good enough answer to me.

"That's great, so I'm coming over to dinner tonigh-"

"You're coming tonight!" I squeaked, a manly squeak though I assure you, I saw every brother pop their heads up in curiosity.

"Yes tonight, don't interrupt, my dear, it's rude." I mumbled a sorry "As I was saying I'm coming tonight and I'm bringing a very special gift I hope you will enjoy it youngling." He then told me to hand the phone over to Michael again. Which I did happily I'm never good with communications so maybe it's better if I don't speak further, least I could keep myself out of trouble.

"Yes Father, Yes...of course we would enjoy your company it's no hassle at all. There's no problem you can come over any time, 2 hours? Yes of course Father. Bye." Michael went from smiling to horrified in .5 seconds. "He's coming over in two hours and this place is a _mess. _Everyone get cleaning, now, go that's an order." We all scurried to start picking up, washing down, and sweeping anything in our paths.

Things were being slung everywhere, curses were said, and maybe some friendship was lost but Father was coming and how responsible would we look if we looked like we lived in a barn. He'd probably send a clean freak of an angel over like, Uriel or Zacheriah or even worse, Naomi, I could not live with Naomi I'd surely die, and I'm not even exaggerating-

Alright so maybe I am a little but I really don't want her to stay with us. It's enough I'm staying with Raphael, I am most positive that he is enough I could not handle another clean freak like him!

"Watch it child, and for the sake of our sanity would you refrain from thinking so loud. I am sure you are making the others anxious with your worry," Raphael said. You see I could not deal with another. That thought landed me with a book being hit over my head and put back in it's original spot. I would have another comment but seeing as being hit with a book and having limited time I refrained myself and tried to keep my thoughts quieter.

An hour and forty five minutes later and we had all cleaned successfully. We cleaned ourselves up and met in the living room. I looked at my watch 7:59 when we all gathered. Before Michael could open his mouth to give us orders there was a knock at the door right when the clock on my wrist turned to 8:00. Leave it to Father to know exactly how much time to get everything prepared and tidy up ourselves.

I waited for one of the older angels to open the door but they all turned to me. Really? This is getting out of hand I cannot live to these social expectations just 3 hours ago I was locking myself in my room now they want me to open the door. These expectations are getting too out of hand, school, phone, now door what's next I have to-

"Cassie I swear to our father if you do not shut up and open the door I will strangle you myself." Lucifer stated. I huffed and glared at all of them. "Is it too much to ask that my thoughts be mine and not shared around."

Nethertheless I walked to the door and opened it. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open.

"Well Cassie I know I'm stunning but there isn't a reason to gawk." A British voice game from the doorway. A british voice that just happened to belong to Castiel's closest friend in Heaven.

"Balthazar?" Castiel leaped forward and hugged the taller boy before drawing back. "How, Why, what-"

"That would be me, my son." I looked over and saw a man. Middle aged I presumed and he had a beard. A nice white button down shirt and black dress pants yet he made the attire seem casual.

"F-father? What why...why would you?" I started but was interrupted by him raising his hand.

"Why don't you let us inside and I will explain everything?" I flushed red and nodded completely forgetting that I hadn't let them in.

We gathered around the kitchen table and everyone took a seat.

"Well to start from the beginning I heard what happened with that Winchester boy, I'm sorry Castiel but trust me things will work out for the better in the end." He had a gleam in his eye I knew he knew something about my future. I wish I could have asked what but with a look like that I knew there was no way he was going to tell me.

"I was hoping to lighten up your spirit but I didn't know how. Then Balthazar's garrison had to be closed." Everyone seemed to look over to Balth but his expression it seemed dark. I was curious now. "What happened to it?" I asked and Father just gave me a sad smile.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, my child. Everything has been resolved." He then lost the smile and went back to his story, "Any who a little birdie told me that you and Balthazar were quite close and seeing as he needed a new home I couldn't see a better solutions. Any questions?"

"Yes, how did a bird tell you? They cannot speak?" A few boisterous laughs and snickers were let out at my confusion.

"Cassie that is only a saying and here I was thinking that you gathered at least some knowledge from humans on pop culture and slang~" Balth wanted me to fight with him, and after years it felt like I was ready to take the bait. I was couldn't help myself, Michael would be furious if I picked a fight with Father here but it was so tempting. " I-" The smell of something burning entered my nose. Saved by the bell, ha Balthazar you see I do know the human slang.

"Dinner!" Michael flew out of his seat, no pun intended. He opened the oven and smoke came out. Well it could be worse, like that one time Gabriel tried to cook chicken. It was so raw and mutilated Lucifer's followers would have been proud, no offense to them they're work could have possibly been more appetizing than what Gabriel had made. It was plain wretched.

Soon Michael came back in with the, was that spinach casserole. Are you kidding me Michael that is literally the worst, most disgusting why-

"Spinach, what an excellent choice you remembered it was my favorite. Thank you child."Child? That was weird having heard it said to Michael. Father smiled warmly at him and my face turned red. Father if you are listening sorry, but it's still disgusting.

'It's healthy for you, a growing angel needs vegetables. Or you'll end up short like your brother, do you want that?' His voice appeared in my head and I busted out in laughter. Everyone turned to me except father who hid his smirk. I tried to control myself and soon laughter just turned into chuckles here and there. Lucifer looked around as everyone grabbed a plate then eyed his own.

"I don't want to be that person, but do we say grace. Cause literally he is sitting right there."

_Okay so I'm at a writers block sorry this is so late. If you want to see anything in this story don't hesitate to ask. Reviews are welcomed, flames are helpful._


	8. Not as Weak as I Appear

I woke up the next morning and felt arms around me. I instantly bolted upright and punched whoever was in my bed, which happened to be Balth. "Oh shit I'm sorry!" He held his nose looking irritated but it soon turned into a smirk, "You kiss your guardian with that mouth child." I smirked back and tackled him as we laughed and wrestled like we used to. "News flash Balth you are only a few days older, assbutt."

"I'm still older and so you should listen to your elder's, peasant." We both burst out in laughters as we settled back into my bed.

"You excited about school tomorrow?" I asked, he knew I was nervous because of that stupid boy, but who wouldn't be. I haven't went in weeks and father was very persistent that we go back, but does he not understand? It's dangerous for us now, he probably told others, or worse found ways to try to hurt my family and me.

"Honestly, I am petrified about going back, but having you with me I don't think I'm as scared as I was before. I know I'm safe when I'm with you." I smiled softly at him.

"Sorry Cassie I'm not your type." He said smirking and I hit him with a pillow. "You know what I take that all back and I'm going to sleep, goodnight you useless best friend." He started laughing hard and curled back around me. "Goodnight you overgrown toddler."

I woke up that morning with a wet bucket of water. A cold bucket of water. I will murder whoever, forget how 'murder is bad'. Whoever did this, my killing them will be a public service I will be praised.

Balthazar and I jumped up flailing and hitting each other trying to get off the now freezing bed, only to trip and fall on the floor. We looked up to find Lucifer and Gabriel laughing hard, clutching their stomachs.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said jumping at Gabriel while Balth jumped at Lucifer. They were faster than us though making us chase him around the hall then shooting down the stairs. We were only a little out of hand reach when we got to the kitchen and the stood at one side of the table we would start going to one side and they would go to the other, then we were at a standstill waiting for someone to make a move. Then suddenly ice was shoved down my back and from the yelp beside me from Balth he also got the same treatment. We turned around to see Raphael and Michael laughing as Gabriel and Lucifer made their glared daggers at the four as they stood laughing though I could see a smirk tugging on Balthazar's lips and soon felt mine start tugging upwards till we were laughing with them. "You two are supposed to be the one's that 'saves' us, useless saviors." Balthazar said laughing. I loved these moments though, the ones that only a few got to see, that the four mighty Archangels are not always the adult others think. They are big brothers who are capable to have fun not as pretentious and vain as everyone makes them out to be, well okay they are but they could also be fun.

"Okay well you are sopping wet on my floors so upstairs both of you before I have a flood on the first floor." Michael said sternly. I took Balthazar's hand and led him up the stairs after calling out, "Yes we better go it's not like us soaking to the core is not four of the biggest idiots fault." Balth just cackled all the way up to our room.

Soon we were all ready and downstairs the six of us looked at each other. Michael sighed, "Brothers, I know with what has happened going back could be terrifying but it's father's request. So we will do this and proudly we are Heavens mightiest warriors, school is nothing compared to our power so we can do this. If approached by anyone with the means to harm us," His look lingered on me, "Protect yourself if you must but walk and get out of danger. Is that understood?"

We all nodded our heads, this was going to be an awfully long day.

We walked into school and all eyes were on us. I let myself hear some of their thoughts to reassure myself they did not know.

'The Novaks are back, how can one family be so gorgeous.'

'They probably think they are all that.'

'There's a new one? There were five right? Now there's six?'

'Freaks, they should go back to where they came from.'

'Oh man I bet Michael has abs, I swear to fucking God what I would do to just tear that shirt off and lick those fucking abs mother fuck-" that's it these thoughts are not reassuring at all.

"Alright, I'm going to sign in Balthazar and get his schedule. The rest of you need to get to class." Michael nodded to us and left with Balth. I let out a breath as I said my goodbyes to my brothers and walked down the hallways. I stopped in front of the Biology classroom door. This was it, I knew he was in here. I held my breathe fixed my hair a little bit to the best of my ability and walked in. All eyes were on me, but I just continued to look at the forest colored ones that held my deep blue ones gaze. I stared at him lifting my chin and gazed around the room of staring eyes, I used to know my place was next to him now I'm searching for an empty seat. I proudly walked over to the seat and sat down when I saw there was no other seat. My back was straight and my posture held the presence of power. I wanted him to know that, he could not hurt me, not again. I was strong and powerful and not even he can take that away from me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn in his seat to hold much more of an aggressive posture. That would not scare me and I held mine. The room, besides the teacher who was in the halls watching the students till the bell rang, was staring at knowing what happened probably and wanted to see why the tension for their teenage gossip habits to talk about us. I was loosing my mind, I never heard silence quite this loud. This was a contest of who was the strongest, it hurt though to know that I liked it better when he was on my side. This was all on him though he was the one who wanted this fight, it's in his hands. It was sickening the silence though, was it killing him like it was me? Obviously not he held strong, held onto his pride and I knew I was going to have to do the same. I felt like I was suffocating I needed to get out, I could not do this. The bell cut through the silence and the teacher walked in cutting off my escape.

"Mr. Novak it's good to have you back, we were just working on cell reconstruction and dabbling in some of the forensic side of it. Thoguh we wont do much, that's a class you can take your senior year if you are you can come to me so we can get you caught you on what you missed." She then turned back to the class. "Alright Class today we are working in pairs, you'll need to evaluate and get to know your partner beside you. This project will help you learn the body and what it does, but also gives you time to get you to know your partner and see how 1% can change so much in the body. Plus I wont be here the next few days and I don't want to start the next unit and have you forget the beginning part of it, but that'll be our secret." Many of the students cheered but I felt sick. Everyone turned to their partners but I felt paralyzed.

I heard his body shift and I slowly turned keeping my eyes down, I looked up and our eyes caught his as we stared at each other. He coughed and turned away. He brought out his phone and did a small smirk

"Favorite color." He said suddenly and caught me off guard. "Excuse me?"

"The project is to get to know each other. I'm sure she's going to make us do a presentation of what we learned. I can't get another F or I'll fail so I pulled up questions on getting to know a person 101 so what in the fucking hell is your favorite color so I can get an A." I felt this was useless but if it helped me pass this irritable class.

"Oh, it's um it's blue." I said uncertainly.

"Favorite flower." He asked without skipping a beat.

"White rose."

"Original," He said sarcastically, "What type of underwear are you wearing" He said in a bored voice laced with a little humor. That was it this game is childish and this question, I am done playing his stupid games.

"Instead of asking me petty questions, why do you not just ask me what you really want to know and why are we pretending this is nothing. I don't know what to say since everything but I need you to answer my questions in turn I will answer." He looked surprised that I had spoken up. Then sat back in his seat, still guarded though like at any moment I could attack.

"Fire away Castiel,"

"Will you keep my secret, keep my families secret." Will you keep me and my family safe?

"Yes," I sighed in relief"Until I kill every last one in this town." My eyes narrowed darkly at that. I got up ready to attack him when he just smirked. That gave me an even more unsettled feeling in my stomach.

"Nu-uh Cassie we're in class, you wouldn't want to get in trouble would you?" He taunted but I sat back down and tried my best to be civil.

"Why, why bother. We are angels not demons like you had seen, Dean I know this is confusing and new with finding out about the supernatural but we-" He let out a big laugh at that and I looked curiously at him. Though to be honest I was kind of terrified.

"You think I'm new to this? I'm a hunter Castiel. You know what that means? I kill any and every supernatural creature I need to, to keep this town safe. Including you and your lunatic family."

"Do not insult my family. I can see why Raphael refers to some humans as mud monkeys. You are brash and animalistic you only are out for blood you,and your family I'm assuming, do not care if the supernatural is good, you just are a bloodthirsty coward. Who's to afraid of what you do not know, thats why you do not try to see if they are good right? They- no I am much more powerful than you and that scares you so you have to eliminate the threat so you feel mighty and proud. You are nothing but a sick murderer who is not worth my time." The bell rang and I stood up, "Listen up Winchester and listen good, you hurt my family and I will destroy everything you love. I won't hesitate to protect my family and if needs be, I will kill you." I stood up proud and tall. Grabbing my books I walked out of the classroom turning back to see the boy had not gotten up and still sat there with a mouth open. I'm guessing no ones challenged him so bluntly before. "Oh and Dean," I made sure we made eye contact, " the answer to that question is I'm not wearing any." I smirked as his face and ears turned red, there was a hint of arousal coming off of him but I pushed that thought away. I must have read him wrong but I did fluster him so I walked out triumphantly to the bathrooms.

Where admittedly I lost all composure because did I really just say all that. I cannot believe I, and the killing, and the end and oh my word did I _really_ say that last thing. I was not hyperventilating like the stereotypical female teenage girls do in shows, no this was much more manly but at the same time, me Castiel Novak, baby of Angels, stood up to Dean fucking Winchester Mr. Tall and devilish. I stood up to him. In all honesty I think if I was in my own bedroom I would have squealed by now.

After gaining my composure I walked into World History smirking proudly and my smile only got bigger when I saw Balth was in the same room. We sat together and he leaned over, "What's got your feathers so light?"

"Nothing, let us just say that Michael's plan of not engaging in any threats is out the window." I smirked.

"Cassie, my dear you changed a few months ago if Mickey ever said something you would be at his beck and call and now you are ignoring his orders? Tck tck." We both shared a laugh and finished class easily. We walked out and he slipped his arm around my shoulders. I laughed at the familiar gesture knowing that he was about to playfully nudge my wings with his.

"Balth stop that you know as well as I do someone could feel that." He smirked at me, "Whatever you say Cassie," He side bumped his hips into mine making me stumble a little and I just glared, playfully hitting him in the stomach. "You are intolerable".

"Obviously not you still hang out with me." We walked all the way to the Cafeteria and sat with our brothers who greeted us with a smile.

"So how was everyone's day going so far?" Gabriel asked. Everyone answered with a fine or good then turned to me and Balthazar. I just gave a 'it's been well so far' and turned to Balth.

"It was alright, better than my other school. I've even got an invitation to go to a party." They all looked up and tensed.

"Which you will not be going to-" Lucifer started laughing without humor rather quickly like he was hoping Balthazar was just going to joke it off with him.

"No I mean this pretty girl asked and I wouldn't want to disappoint." Balthazar cheekily smiled.

"Let me rephrase Lucifer, you will not be going to this party, is that understood." Michael said glaring at Balthazar as if to challenge him to disagree, which being my brother he did.

"But Michael why not! Father wanted us to have the full experience you'd be going against an order, and if it's about me being alone I was going to make Cassie come with me!" He tried to turn it around and twist. Manipulation was always his best key but Michael was having none of it.

"No! That is my final answer now drop it child." Michael said and lifted his nose, showing that he was done. I saw my guardian shift in his seat and I knew he was about to come to defense. He always did treat Balthazar like he was also his guardian whether that be because he was still his brother, or the fact that since Balthazar grew up with me he grew up with everyone around me I was not certain.

"Michael maybe if he took me and Lucifer it'd be better. I was also invited and I know for a fact some girls want Luci over there to make an appearance. We'd take care of them and watch out. You know as well as I do if someone doesn't go with them they'll just end up sneaking out on their own, and that worked so well last time."

"Last time?" Balthazar asked. My face turned red and I looked down in shame. He looked at me for an explanation.

"I...well I had made a friend in someone I should not have who got me to come to a party after sneaking out. I ended up in a very bad position and had to reveal what I am to said human blowing our cover." I expected him to be angry, be curious of said person, ask more. Though no all I got was, "you snuck out? Way to go Cassie! You sly dog!"

"No not way to go he got hurt and could have been killed, bad Balth bad!" Gabriel said across the table. We all just smiled and continued on. Though I did catch sight of Leather and freckles a few times. I tried my best to ignore it. Though I did still feel a bit of longing and missing, I knew going down that path would be dangerous.


	9. Confused

I looked into Dean's eyes, green and beautiful as he is. He leaned in and I looked at his lips, how badly I wanted them. I leaned and with him and our lips touched. They were soft and yet still had the roughness that could make any angel fall from Heaven. I scooted closer as he grabbed my waist turning me on my bed so I was facing him. He then moved his arms, caressing down my body to my legs where he firmly grasped the outsides of my thighs pulling himself up on his knees and me onto his hip. Our bodies slowly grinding closer he set me on my back as his gorgeous frame towered above me. He then stripped his shirt off and I saw the softly tanned skin and his beautiful chest.

He crept back onto my body,kissing my neck. I soon let my legs lock behind on his back, as he started rocking into me and my rising member, making a gasp and then a long throaty groan escape."Dean…" I said starting to pant from the arousal I was feeling.

"Shh baby I'll take care of you real good." He then grinned against my hard member making my toes curl. "Dean...please I need more." He removed my shirt and caressed my sides slow and kissed down my ivory skin. Biting softly into the skin my body arched making me press more into him, "Dean!"

He only smirked as he trailed down my pants and unbuttoned them slowly. Taking them off slowly he asked softly. "I want to make you feel good, do you want me to make you fell good Castiel?" I nodded my head biting my lip, just hearing him say that wanted to make me release. I tried to grab as much hair as he could as he slipped back down almost at my member when he soon said, "Castiel, get up it is time for school."

...wait what. "Castiel wake up." That was definitely not Dean Winchester. That was british and rough. I slowly opened my eyes to see a smirking Balthazar. "Whose Dean, little brother?"

My face turned the most crimson red knowing that he heard what my dream was about.

"H-He is no one, I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to deny.

"Really? Because as I quote, 'Dean...please I need more..Dean...Dean!" His voice got higher in pitch with each Dean. I quickly scurried up placing my hand over his mouth, "Shut up! Before someone hears you!" He started smirking behind my hand. "Then who is he?"

"He was my friend, but something happened, there end of story."

I walked back with Balthazar, iddley talking in the hallway. I felt a rather hard shove and lost balance making my books drop.

"Who's your boyfriend Cas? You sure are quick to make new ones, I didn't see it but I do now. Especially since what you told me in Biology, you're just a little whore aren't you Castiel?" Dean taunted . My face got red as I picked up my books. Being called out like that and having people staring was just unnerving.

"I'm his older brother and if you want to say things like that again, I'll knock your teeth in." Balthazar said getting into Dean's face, they were about the same height almost nose to nose.

"Balth… don't he is not worth it." I said trying to tug him away, keeping my head down.

"No Cas if he has a problem with you he can come talk to me about it." He said glaring.

"What Castiel's so much of a wimp he can't take care of himself. It must suck having him around, having to take care of a useless, piece of shit that-"

"_Enough_." The words felt like venom coming out of my mouth as the anger and sadness took over. I felt water begin to form in my eyes but I would not dare let them fall. "Just enough, I get it you hate me and my family. So why do you not just leave me alone, I obviously mean so little to you? Why keep tormenting me, leave me be please? You'll never have to talk to me again, just please stop hurting me, alright?" I looked into his eyes and saw what I thought was guilt and regret but all he did was take his stuff and walk right passed us maintaining eye contact as long as I could. I soon turned back to Balthazar, grabbing his arm and heading to class. I soon heard the bell ring and sighed. "come with me." Balthazar commanded.

"We do not have time." I said.

"For you, I would make time stop if it means you'll be okay." He said and I stopped. Turning to him and swallowed as he took me into the nearest bathroom.

"Castiel? Little brother look at me." He said softly. I did not want to knowing that when I did I could not be strong anymore, that I'd feel myself collapse. He just took my chin and lifted my face to his. I felt the tears start to fall, and finally I could not take it, I fell to my knees and cried. He caught me falling down with me, "Who was that?" He said soothingly kissing my forehead.

"That was him, that was Dean Winchester."

"Cassie….Castiel why him?" He asked me taking my face into his hands.

"I do not understand why, I want to hate him I want to hate him with everything I have but I cannot. I do not know why I just, I don't know what to do Balthy." The last part I whispered so softly that I was not even sure if he heard me.

"Why don't you tell the others?" I began to laugh.

"Are you kidding me, Lucifer was ready to kill him just because he knew what we were. Michael would not be far if he found out, Raphael would not hesitate to just get rid of him and Gabriel? My guardian would not sleep until every inch of Winchester was erased from History."

"Are you saying you don't want that to happen." He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm saying that no matter how much I hate him, I do not know what I'd do if he was dead."

"I don't get you Cassie, you have sexual dreams about someone who bullies and makes your life hell." He scoffed. I just looked up and gave a tired smile, "If I understood it myself I would not be in this situation. Now Balthazar please promise you won't tell the others, and not try to attack Dean, please for me." I pleaded.

"This boy makes you cry and you want to protect him, Cassie you are truly insane." I just stared at him, "Please" He sighed and kissed my forehead once more.

"Anything for you, brother."

The day went smoother, until I was walking out of the school and saw Dean with some blonde smiling, as he had his hands on her hips. He slowly leaned down and kissed her like he needed her for oxygen I had to look away as this feeling filled up my chest, it hurt and I did not know why.

"Castiel are you alright?" Michael asked as everyone looked curiously at me except for Balth who looked at me with sympathy.

"Yeah I'm alright I just forgot something in my locker. I'll be right back." I turned and headed back into the school and went to my locker. I was not about to cry I just needed to breathe. Why did this hurt so much, I had not even known him for very long just a couple of months? I heard a clang and then what sounded like yelling from the room beside me. I looked in and saw a boy no older than 13 trying to fight off what looked like my History teacher.

I soon ran into help and the teacher looked at me.

His eyes turned solid black, as mine went wide. The boy also looked at me he had brown hair, he was on the scrawny side but you could tell he was going to be tall.I turned to the smaller boy and picked him off the ground, "go!"

"But I can help!" The boy tried. "No I need you to get out of here now, go get help!" He soon ran out of the room thankfully. I thought about the situation at hand, my broken wing was useless so flying out would be a no go, fight it is. I then got into a fighting stance and grabbed my blade taking a swing at him. He blocked and twisted my arm making me drop it.

"So it's true there is an angel here? I'll then have the pleasure of killing you myself." He hissed as he took a right hook at me. I was fast enough to take his arm and bend it so I could get a jab into his stomach. He soon took a kick at me getting me in the chest and sending me back, I did not want to kill him though because of the man he was possessing. I continued on with my techniques I learned, left , right, jab, hit. I finally kicked him over to his desk, breaking it as he landed a top of it

He got back up and our fight continued until he grabbed my arm took it back and surrendered me to the ground. I heard him pick up my blade and froze trying to think of a way to get out of situation thinking of every possibility but I couldn't think of it. I bowed my head ready to face death.

The demon lifted my blade and brought it down. "Not today bitch." My eyes opened as the demon fell to the ground. I looked up to see Dean standing there he offered me a hand and helped me up. It was surreal the fact that he would have saved me but then I saw the boy and smiled softly. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine are you?" I nodded back and turned to him, "Why did you save me?"

"Thanks for saving my brother," that was the answer he said as he steered him and apparently his brother out. He stopped by the door and I swear I heard him whisper a soft,

"sorry."


	10. Authors note

Hey guys so I'm going to revise this story, I feel the need to seriously edit. I'm not giving up on it but I have lost a passion for where this needs to go. Thanks so much for the reviews and support. I will have this story up and running again soon! 


End file.
